Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{7}{13}-6\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{7}{13}} - {6} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {6} + {\dfrac{7}{13}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{7}{13}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 2 + {\dfrac{7}{13}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{14}{26}-\dfrac{13}{26}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{1}{26}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{1}{26}$